


Convalescence

by hotladykisses



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le mari de Kalinda vire quelque peu psychopathe : une histoire de blessures, de réconfort et d’amitié (avec quelques sous-entendus)… Spoilers: 3x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451806) by [variousflumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/variousflumps/pseuds/variousflumps). 



> Cette histoire se passe juste après que l’effrayant mari de Kalinda lui ait tiré dessus, et a été inspirée par [deux adorables commentaires-fictions de mightbefound que vous trouverez ici](http://sweetjamielee.livejournal.com/89010.html?thread=1625266). Merci à mightbefound de m’avoir gentiment donné la permission de poster ceci, vu que je n’ai fait en gros que réutiliser la même trame !

Tout en traversant le parking de l’hôpital pour regagner sa voiture, Alicia se revoit un mois plus tôt, alors qu’elles faisaient exactement le même trajet dans des circonstances très différentes. Elle a l’impression qu’il s’agit d’un autre monde.

La femme qui marche à ses côtés aujourd’hui offre la même apparence que toujours, et marche du même pas rapide et assuré. La Kalinda d’il y a un mois avait été ralentie par ses blessures, obligée de compter sur d’autres personnes rien que pour arriver au bout de la journée, et cela l’avait mise de l’humeur la plus massacrante qu’Alicia avait jamais vue.

Elle avait détesté être dépendante, détesté qu’on s’occupe d’elle, détesté demander de l’aide rien que pour aller aux toilettes, et la douleur permanente intensifiait sa rage. Will était venu la voir à l’hôpital, ainsi que Cary, et Diane, et elle les avait tous soumis à un tel déploiement d’intense colère et de frustration qu’ils s’étaient excusés et avaient pris congé.

Alicia était restée. Parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas supporter d’être où que ce soit d’autre, mais également parce que Kalinda l’avait traitée différemment. Il y avait pourtant des éclairs de colère occasionnels, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il y avait aussi une sorte d’acceptation réticente, comme si elle savait qu’il lui fallait quelqu’un sur qui compter, et qu’avec Alicia elle faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Au début, cela avait contrarié Alicia, parce que Kalinda avait tout de même semblé lui en vouloir tellement de sa présence, mais ensuite elle avait vu comment elle traitait les autres, et cela lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Même alors, le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que demander à Kalinda de venir s’installer chez elle n’avait pas été facile. Les médecins avaient été clairs sur le fait que leur patiente ne pourrait sortir que si les soins appropriés étaient assurés, et donc, Alicia avait tâté le terrain pendant quelques jours, sans obtenir la moindre réaction, avant de finir par se contenter de lui demander purement et simplement de venir séjourner chez elle. Elle avait refusé.

Alicia proposa alors d’appeler toute personne chez qui Kalinda préfèrerait séjourner à la place, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier, et elle promit alors qu’elle ne ferait pas de manières – le silence lui répondit – puis promit de respecter son intimité et de la laisser seule autant qu’elle pourrait – encore du silence – puis elle commença à dire s’il te plaît, et ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle se trouva au bord des larmes que Kalinda finit par céder.

Elle la ramena donc chez elle. Une longue marche douloureuse à travers le parking (bien sûr, Alicia avait suggéré un fauteuil roulant, ce qu’elle avait aussitôt regretté), un retour en voiture silencieux, et puis dans son appartement, une petite femme blessée, étrangère avec ses vêtements larges et confortables, ses cheveux dénoués et son visage nu.

Aucune d’entre elles n’avait su comment faire. L’instinct d’Alicia lui disait d’être aux petits soins, de la traiter comme une enfant. Celui de Kalinda lui disait de se rebeller.

Mais cela s’était bien passé. Elles s’étaient arrangées. Lentement, progressivement, elles avaient établi un rythme. Alicia réveillait Kalinda le matin avec une tasse de café sur sa table de nuit, et la laissait libre de se lever quand elle le souhaitait. Elles prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble en lisant les journaux, et puis Kalinda lavait les parties de son corps qu’elle pouvait atteindre sans douleur, et Alicia l’aidait pour le reste. (En silence désormais, car la seule fois où elle avait essayé de lui faire la conversation, elle s’était aperçue que ce qu’elle racontait n’avait absolument aucun sens.)

Le reste de la journée, elle laissait Kalinda disposer de son temps entièrement à sa guise. La première semaine, elle disparut dans sa chambre pendant presque toute la journée, et Alicia resta assise au salon, à travailler sur son ordinateur portable et à négocier avec elle-même – si elle ne sort pas pendant trois heures, tu pourras aller voir comment elle va. Si elle ne mange pas à midi, tu pourras lui demander si elle a mal.

Il ne se produisit qu’une seule crise. Un jour au petit matin, Alicia profondément endormie fut réveillée par une voix qui l’appelait doucement par son nom. Un accès de panique, le cœur qui s’emballe, puis son amie lui expliquant d’une voix à peine audible qu’elle avait besoin d’un nouveau pansement et qu’elle n’arrivait pas à le faire.

Alicia avait changé le pansement sur place dans la chambre, Kalinda assise au bord du lit et elle agenouillée par terre. Kalinda avait dit « Merci. », Alicia lui avait souri, et dans son état de semi-conscience, lui avait demandé de dormir dans son lit pour pouvoir garder un œil sur elle. Kalinda avait hésité pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant de dire que ça allait.

A son réveil, elle avait tout d’abord perçu cela comme une crise, mais une fois venu le temps de se rendormir, elle percevait les choses différemment. Elle avait pensé à ce que cela avait coûté à Kalinda de venir la trouver. Elle avait pensé à ces cinq secondes de délai. Ce ne fut qu’en vidant la poubelle de la salle de bain le lendemain matin qu’elle trouva un tas de pansements neufs dans un véritable fouillis de bande adhésive. Kalinda avait essayé encore et encore afin d’éviter d’avoir à demander de l’aide.

Mais elle avait fini par demander. Et cela avait changé les choses. Elle commença à émerger de sa chambre et à vivre avec Alicia dans le salon. Parfois elle lisait, elle regardait la télé, ou se contentait de rester allongée sur le divan. Elle écoutait les télé-conférences d’Alicia, et elles discutaient des clients.

Une semaine devint deux, et deux devinrent trois. Alicia apprit à choisir ses batailles : les médicaments contre la douleur étaient importants, les couchers tardifs non. Elles apprirent à faire des compromis sans que Kalinda ne soit agacée ou Alicia bouleversée. Kalinda apprit à regarder l’émission de télé favorite d’Alicia sans faire remarquer qu’une fois sur deux le scénario était délirant.

Alicia se mit à la taquiner au sujet des milliers d’affaires qu’elle s’attendait à ce que Kalinda résolve afin de payer son gîte et son couvert. Kalinda se mit à faire semblant de bouder dès lors qu’elle ne parvenait pas à obtenir ce qu’elle voulait, disant « Mais on m’a _tiré dessus_  !» d’une voix si candide et innocente qu’Alicia trouvait presque impossible de lui résister.

Kalinda regagnait peu à peu ses forces à mesure que sa blessure guérissait et que la douleur diminuait. Elle se mit à prendre sa douche toute seule le matin, et le lundi de la quatrième semaine, elle arriva pour le petit-déjeuner avec les cheveux relevés. Alicia s’abstint de commentaires. Il fallut quelques jours de plus pour les blousons de cuir, et lorsque le jour du check-up final à l’hôpital arriva, elle était redevenue l’ancienne Kalinda, avec sa jupe, son maquillage, ses bottes et tout le reste.

Will vint la voir et fut ravi de la trouver si en forme ; de nouveau tout à fait comme avant, dit-il : remise à neuf. Il était si visiblement ravi pour elle qu’Alicia essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle-même n’était pas vraiment aussi enchantée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps.

Et à présent, elles sont de nouveau assises dans sa voiture. Tout va bien, a dit le docteur. Ou du moins, assez pour garantir que mademoiselle Sharma peut à nouveau vivre seule, et qu’avec le temps, elle sera tout à fait guérie.

Des nouvelles merveilleuses. Merveilleuses.

Alicia met la clé dans le contact mais ne la tourne pas. Elle regarde les autres voitures dehors, les gens qui vaquent à leurs occupations, qui viennent voir des parents, des amis. Toute cette maladie, toute cette douleur. Elle avait tellement de chance. Elle avait eu tellement de chance.

Elle soupire et jette un coup d’œil à Kalinda, qui lui rend son regard avec un léger sourire.

« Bon.  
\- Bon.   
\- Je te conduis d’abord chez moi, on pourra prendre toutes tes affaires.  
\- D’accord. »

 Elle ne démarre pas la voiture.

 « Ca va aller ? Tu sais que tu peux m’appeler à tout moment.  
\- Ca ira très bien. Et je sais. Merci. »

 Elles se sourient de nouveau faiblement.

 « Alicia ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je … J’apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu as fait.  
\- C’était un plaisir. C’est-à-dire, ce n’était pas un plaisir que tu sois blessée, je veux dire…  
\- Alicia, je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

 Un vrai sourire cette fois, et Alicia est hypnotisée. Elle pose la main sur la joue de Kalinda et lui caresse doucement le visage. Le sourire de Kalinda s’estompe mais elle ne détourne pas les yeux.

 « Tu me manqueras. » dit Alicia.

 « Tu me verras tous les jours au travail. »

 Alicia regarde son amie, avec sa veste de cuir ajustée, ses bottes à talons hauts, son maquillage et sa coiffure impeccables. Elle se penche et dépose doucement un baiser sur le front de Kalinda.

 Elle murmure : « Non. »


	2. Chapter 2

Il s’agit de sa première vraie visite au nouvel appartement de Kalinda, l’appartement qu’elle lui a pratiquement ordonné de prendre après la fusillade qui avait eu lieu dans l’ancien, et elles surplombent les rues de la ville du haut du balcon au 23e étage où elles sont assises.  
   
Outre l’horrible violence, la blancheur vide et froide de l’appartement de son amie l’avait glacée jusqu’aux os. A la pensée de renvoyer Kalinda là-bas après tout ce qu’elle avait traversé, elle avait eu envie de pleurer.  
   
C’est pourquoi elle avait déclaré avec une extrême fermeté que Kalinda ferait mieux de chercher un logement plus convenable, et avait été surprise de voir à quel point il avait été facile de la faire céder. Elle fut encore plus surprise d’être conviée aux visites, mais Kalinda s’était contentée de dire qu’elle détestait les agents immobiliers, et cela semblait éminemment plausible.  
   
Elle avait adoré cet endroit à l’instant où elle avait franchi la porte – il était clair, spacieux et ouvert, avec un magnifique balcon qui surplombait la ville.  
   
Kalinda cependant avait eu l’air perdu. Elle n’avait pas l’air du tout de savoir ce qu’elle voulait, ni de connaître ses propres goûts, comme s’il ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit qu’un appartement puisse être un endroit où vivre au lieu de subsister. Alicia s’était un peu inquiétée à l’idée qu’elle ait pris ce logement uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, pour la rendre heureuse, puis avait trouvé cette idée ridicule – voilà qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que ferait Kalinda Sharma.  
   
(Même si, depuis peu, il y avait une voix dans un coin de son esprit qui lui disait, eh bien… qui lui disait des choses absolument ahurissantes sur ce que Kalinda Sharma ferait, et plus précisément ce qu’elle ferait pour _elle_. Se prendre une balle, par exemple. Elle ne pouvait écouter cette voix que lorsqu’elle avait vraiment beaucoup de courage.)  
   
Aujourd’hui, à la voir dans son nouveau logement pour la première fois, elle semblait tout à fait satisfaite. L’air légèrement heureux même, légèrement libre. Elles avaient fait le bon choix.  
   
« C’est tellement plus agréable que ton ancien appartement.  
\- Oui. Merci de m’avoir aidée à choisir.  
\- De rien.  
\- Tu en veux une ? »  
   
Kalinda exhibe une briquette de jus de fruit qui était posée à côté de sa chaise. Alicia lui adresse un grand sourire.  
   
« Merci. Tu sais, mes enfants raffolaient de ces trucs-là.  
\- Euh, ah bon.  
\- Ils raffolaient tout particulièrement des petites pailles coudées. »  
   
Kalinda la dévisage. « Tu te fiches de moi.   
\- Pas du tout. Je ne fais que constater. Tu aimes bien les petites pailles coudées ?  
\- J’achète ça uniquement parce que c’est pratique à emporter avec soi.  
\- Contrairement à une bouteille d’eau par exemple ?  
\- Tu en veux une ou pas ? »  
   
Alicia déballe soigneusement sa paille, l’enfonce dans la briquette de jus de fruit, et en aspire une gorgée. « C’est un peu sucré. Tu n’as pas plutôt à la mûre ?  
\- Tu as deux solutions : tu la fermes ou tu rentres chez toi. »  
   
Alicia sourit et fait semblant de se zipper la bouche. Kalinda hoche légèrement la tête comme pour dire « Excellent choix. »  
   
Le silence règne un petit moment. Alicia laisse son esprit se vider plaisamment tandis qu’elle profite de la douce chaleur du soleil couchant. L’une des nombreuses choses qu’elles avaient retrouvées pendant la convalescence de Kalinda était la capacité à se contenter de rester assises en silence, assurées de savoir qu’elles étaient toutes deux heureuses d’être ensemble.  
   
Et puis, avant de savoir vraiment ce qui se passe, avant de s’être laissé le temps de bien y réfléchir, elle pose la question à laquelle elle a soigneusement évité de penser depuis des semaines et des semaines.  
   
« Est-ce qu’on est tombées amoureuses ? »  
   
Le balcon est si haut que le vacarme de la ville en contrebas n’est plus qu’un bourdonnement étouffé en bruit de fond. De temps en temps, un klaxon de voiture brise le silence et puis le faible murmure reprend. Le calme est incroyable. Irréel. Une petite bulle rien que pour elles au sommet du monde.  
   
« C’est quoi cette question ? » Le ton serait sec, si ce n’était dit tout bas, si vite, dans un souffle.  
   
« Une question sincère. C’est ce qu’on a dit Kalinda. Rien que la vérité désormais. »  
   
Kalinda immobile et silencieuse contemple l’horizon. Son visage n’affiche pas la moindre expression. Elle pourrait être morte d’ennui, terrifiée, ravie ou furieuse. Impossible à dire.  
   
« Je me rends compte que ce n’est sans doute pas le genre de conversation que tu préfères. Mais il faut qu’on l’ait, tu ne crois pas ? »  
   
Kalinda continue à contempler l’horizon, et il se passe au moins dix secondes avant qu’elle ne hoche légèrement la tête et hausse les épaules, comme pour dire « OK, si tu le dis. »  
   
Alicia soupire. Peut-être est-ce la pire idée qu’elle ait jamais eue, la plus ridicule. Comment établir une relation avec quelqu’un qui se dévoile si peu ? Mais elle poursuit. Il le faut. Et après toutes ces semaines de silence, soudain tout sort d’un coup.  
   
« Tu as vécu quatre semaines avec moi, ça en fait huit que tu es partie, et tu me _manques_. Tu me manques tout le temps. Tu me manques au petit-déjeuner, quand je regarde la télé, au travail, quand je m’endors le soir. J’aimais bien savoir que tu étais dans l’appartement, près de moi.  
   
Et j’aimais bien veiller sur toi. J’aimais bien que tu me _laisses_ veiller sur toi. Tu me manques tellement que je ne crois pas pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps, et je ne peux pas prétendre être seulement ton amie qui t’a rendu service un moment, et qu’on en est revenu au point où on en était avant. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui s’est passé. Je sais que non. En tout cas pas pour moi. »  
   
Alicia fixe du regard un arbre au loin et s’interdit de regarder l’expression neutre et vide qui s’affiche sans doute toujours sur le visage de Kalinda.  
   
« Dis-moi que je me trompe. Dis-moi de la fermer et je le ferai.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.  
\- Si, tu le sais. » Elle lutte pour empêcher un soupçon de colère de passer dans sa voix, sans succès.  
   
« Alors je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux. »  
   
Cela, Alicia veut bien le croire. Sans la moindre difficulté. « Ca dépend de toi Kalinda. Si tu veux être aimée, eh bien je suis là. »  
   
Kalinda se tourne alors pour la regarder, choquée par sa franchise. Alicia soutient fermement son regard, jusqu’à ce que Kalinda détourne de nouveau les yeux. Elle se demande s’il est déjà vraiment arrivé à Kalinda d’accepter de l’affection auparavant, et l’idée qu’elle ait pu ne jamais se laisser réellement aimer est comme un brusque coup de couteau dans le cœur.  
   
« Je veux que tu m’aimes. Rien que moi. Je veux ta loyauté, ton amitié, et être la personne qui compte le plus dans ta vie. Voilà ce que je veux. »  
   
Le rire de Kalinda la prend par surprise – il est enfantin, léger – elle pouffe presque. Alicia la dévisage quelques secondes avant de demander : « J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »  
   
Kalinda semble légèrement penaude. « Pardon, je…Ce que tu viens de dire, cette liste… Ce n’est pas… Ce n’est pas ça le problème.  
\- Non ?  
\- Non. »  
   
Alicia se repasse mentalement la liste et son cœur se met à battre plus vite.  
   
« Alors cette liste, tu veux dire que… C’est déjà fait ? »  
   
Kalinda hausse les épaules. « Ca c’est facile. » dit-elle à voix basse en se gardant bien de tourner les yeux vers Alicia.  
   
Alicia se souvient de respirer.  
   
« Alors qu’est-ce qui est dur ? » demande-t-elle doucement.  
   
« Je n’aime pas les relations. Je ne les aime pas, je ne suis pas douée. Ca m’étouffe.  
\- Tu crois que c’est ce que tu ressentirais avec moi ? » Sa voix a pris un ton blessé et défensif, elle l’entend.  
   
« Je crois que c’est ce que je ressentirais avec n’importe qui – même avec toi. »  
   
 _Au moins, je suis « même »,_ pense sombrement Alicia. _Elle serait misérable si elle devait sortir avec moi, mais au moins je suis « même »._  
   
« Est-ce que c’est ce que tu ressentais quand tu vivais avec moi ? Tu étouffais ? »  
   
Une seconde. « Non.   
\- Tu aimais vivre avec moi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t’ai manquée ? » Celle-ci est pour son pauvre ego meurtri, mais elle se dit qu’elle a bien droit à une.  
   
Cinq secondes passent. « Oui.   
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a manqué chez moi ? » OK, bon ce sera deux pour l’ego. Elle va arrêter dans une minute, c’est sûr.  
   
Kalinda se tortille un peu sur son siège, mais elle répond. « Tu es très marrante. Tu es gentille. Tu me laisses tranquille. Et j’aimais vraiment que tu me fasses ma toilette.  
\- Kalinda ! Tu n’étais pas censée y prendre plaisir !  
\- Tu aimais ça aussi.  
\- Mais pas du tout !  
\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu racontais la première fois ? Tu étais si excitée que tu arrivais à peine à faire une phrase cohérente.  
\- C’est faux et archi-faux. Je ne te faisais ta toilette que pour des raisons purement médicales. »  
   
Kalinda esquisse un sourire en coin qui en dit long. « Mm-hm. »  
   
Alicia rougit et détourne le regard. (Cela avait très certainement été pour des raisons médicales, mais il y avait eu aussi une tension, d’une nature à laquelle elle s’était interdite de penser. Kalinda nue jusqu’à la taille, consentante et mouillée ; qui la laissait lui déplacer les bras, le corps, qui la laissait… la laissait… si près d’elle, si intime, et pourtant ne pas tout à fait pouvoir la toucher…)  
   
Elle met au moins trente secondes à cesser de rougir. Lorsqu’elle y parvient, elle est surprise d’entendre Kalinda rompre le silence.  
   
« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait ce que tu voudrais. Je savais que tu aimais bien que je vive avec toi, et que je te manquais un peu, mais je n’aurais jamais… Je sais être ton amie Alicia. Je sais être ta collègue. Ca, je ne sais pas faire. »  
   
 _Alors tu ne vas pas t’y risquer_ , pense Alicia misérablement. _Ma magnifique, intrépide Kalinda, qui a si peur qu’elle renonce avant d’avoir essayé_.  
   
« Tu ne crois pas que tu peux apprendre ? Qu’on peut régler ça ensemble ?  
\- Tu te souviens de Donna ? »  
   
A ce soudain changement de sujet, Alicia bat des paupières. « Donna ?  
\- La femme qui était avec Blake à la réception du bureau, quand vous avez remporté le procès contre Canning ?  
\- Ah oui, je me rappelle.  
\- C’était ma petite amie. On a été six mois ensemble. J’ai rompu parce que je n’en pouvais plus. Elle me voulait tout le temps, voulait tout savoir de moi, rencontrer mes amis, ma famille.  
\- Elle a l’air épouvantable. »  
   
Kalinda ne sourit pas. « Je lui ai brisé le cœur, Alicia. Je t’ai déjà fait ça une fois, il est hors de question que je recommence.  
Ca ne te vient pas à l’idée que tu vas me briser le cœur si tu ne m’aimes pas ? Si tu ne nous donnes pas une chance ? »  
   
Kalinda la dévisage. « Ce que je suis en train de dire, c’est que si j’ai pu me mettre avec Donna pour commencer, c’est parce que je ne ressentais pas pour elle ce que je ressens pour toi.  
\- Bon sang Kalinda, tu ne réalises pas à quel point c’est fou ce que tu dis ? C’est insensé ! Tu vas sortir uniquement avec des gens que tu n’aimes pas ? »  
   
Kalinda soupire, se lève, et avance jusqu’au bord du balcon. Alicia lutte contre l’envie de lui dire de faire attention.  
   
« Je l’ai détesté, ce docteur.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Celui qui m’a laissée sortir. Je l’ai détesté.  
\- Tu les as tous détestés. Les docteurs, les infirmières. Et le malheureux qui t’apportait tes repas. Et le…  
\- Je parle de celui qui a signé ma décharge de l’hôpital. Je l’ai détesté. Je voulais rester avec toi. »  
   
Alicia sent sa colère s’évanouir complètement. _C’est une émotion si spécifique à Kalinda_ , pense-t-elle. _Une fureur absolue suivie d’une tendresse absolue_.  
   
« Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose. Tu sais que j’avais envie que tu restes plus longtemps.  
\- Je pensais que peut-être tu me le demanderais. Que tu insisterais.  
\- Pour t’éviter de le faire ? »  
   
Kalinda hausse les épaules.  
   
« Pourquoi c’est si important de prétendre que tu ne m’aimes pas ? Que tu n’aimes personne ? Ca ne te rend pas plus forte de le prétendre.  
\- Je n’aime pas être dépendante.  
\- Quand tu m’as réveillée une fois au milieu de la nuit pour me demander de l’aide, c’était si grave ? Comment tu t’es sentie ?  
\- Ca ne m'a pas plu.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu avais envie de dormir dans mon lit, et tu n’étais pas en état de me séduire. Tu voulais être proche de moi parce que tu _aimais_ que je veille sur toi. Peut-être que tu n’aimais pas demander de l’aide, mais tu as apprécié le réconfort, l’attention et l’amour quand tu as fini par céder et t’y autoriser. Admets-le. »  
   
Kalinda soupire. « Quel rapport ?  
\- Je veux que tu l’admettes.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Peut-être ?  
\- Très bien, j’ai apprécié. Tu es contente ?  
\- C’est ce que tu aurais tout le temps. Quand tu voudrais, ce qu’il te faudrait, je te le donnerais. Je veillerai toujours sur toi, toujours. Tu aurais ça tout le temps. »  
   
Pour la première fois, Alicia voit la lutte dans le regard de Kalinda, le conflit intérieur.  
   
« Tu as été mariée pendant des années et je n’apprécie même pas les relations. Tu as des enfants, je ne sais pas y faire avec eux. On se voit toute la journée au travail, tu n’es jamais sortie avec une femme, et je t’ai déjà blessée une fois. Comment ça peut marcher ? »  
   
Elle semble d’abord en colère, frustrée, mais le temps qu’elle finisse de parler, Alicia entend clairement une autre tonalité dans sa voix, un fort accent de désir. _Dis-moi comment ça peut marcher Alicia. Dis-moi comment_.  
   
« J’ai tenté le coup avec un type qui était parfait sur le papier, mais ça n’a pas trop bien fini. J’ai choisi un garçon prometteur, beau, intelligent, ambitieux, les gens nous voyaient comme un couple parfait, avec le monde à nos pieds. Ca a été fantastique pendant quelques années, pas mal pendant encore un bon moment, et puis ça a été horrible.  
   
J’ai donc tenté ça, et ça a mal fini quand même. Peut-être qu’on est un couple mal assorti en théorie Kalinda, mais en pratique je pense qu’on s’aime, tout simplement. Et je crois que c’est suffisant. Pas toi ? »  
   
Kalinda ne répond pas.  
   
« On a vécu ensemble en continu pendant quatre semaines, je t’ai fait la cuisine, je t’ai fait ta toilette, j’ai veillé sur toi 24h sur 24, et tu étais heureuse. Sortir ensemble ne serait pas moitié aussi intense. Alors qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète ? C’est le sexe ? Je promets d’y aller doucement. »  
   
Kalinda a l’air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.  
   
« En plus j’apprends vite. Je peux me documenter. C’est quoi cette série, _The L Team_  ?  
\- The _L Word_.  
\- C’est ça. Je peux regarder _The L Word_.    
\- Pas sûr que ça t’aide.  
\- Bon, eh bien tu n’auras qu’à m’aider, toi. »  
   
Ce qui lui vaut un vrai sourire. Et puis…  
   
« Si ça tourne mal, si je fiche tout en l’air, on restera amies ? »  
   
Alicia digère la question pendant quelques instants.  
   
« C’est ça qui t’inquiète ? De me perdre ?  
\- Ce n’était pas… bien, avant. Quand on se disputait. Je n’étais vraiment pas… »  
   
Elle n’achève pas. Alicia peut presque voir sa douleur. « Moi non plus », dit-elle doucement. « Mais je ne crois pas qu’on devrait s’engager là-dedans en pensant qu’on va tout fiche en l’air. Il n’y a aucune raison de le penser si on prend soin l’une de l’autre.  
   
Tu as besoin de respirer, je comprends ça. J’ai l’intention d’y aller doucement. On sortirait ensemble pour commencer. Alors… un week-end sur deux, quand je n’ai pas les enfants, je voudrais au moins une soirée avec toi. Pas obligé que ce soit le week-end entier, je sais que tu travailles parfois. Moi aussi. Au moins un rendez-vous pendant la semaine. Quelques coups de fil.  
   
On est toutes les deux adultes. On a chacune notre vie et nos obligations. Je n’ai pas envie de t’étouffer Kalinda, je veux juste être assez proche pour t’aimer. »  
   
Un klaxon se fait de nouveau entendre dans la rue en contrebas, rappelant à Alicia qu’il y a un monde au-delà de ce balcon où elle a l’impression que les décisions qui sont prises vont déterminer la totalité de son bonheur futur. Sa seule consolation est qu’elle demande ce qu’elle veut, à présent. Elle ne se contente plus de laisser la vie lui arriver, même si elle a très peu de chances d’obtenir ce qu’il lui faut.  
   
Et pourtant… Kalinda l’observe avec une expression étrange sur le visage.  
   
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- C’est vraiment ce que tu voudrais ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je veux dire, c’est tout ? Je croyais que tu voudrais… plus.  
\- Eh bien, peut-être à terme, au bout d’un moment, mais j’aurais toujours les enfants, et on travaille tellement toutes les deux, et l’une avec l’autre… Et je crois qu’on a toutes les deux besoin de pouvoir respirer. »  
   
Kalinda l’observe toujours, et elle réalise qu’elle essaie de savoir si elle dit la vérité. Alicia soutient son regard, puis n’en peut plus de se taire.  
   
« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. »  
   
Kalinda détourne les yeux un instant, et lorsqu’elle la regarde à nouveau, elle sourit à demi. Le cœur d’Alicia bat à grands coups d’impatience.  
   
« Je pense qu’on a l’air étrangement compatibles. »  
   
Le cœur d’Alicia lui tambourine dans les oreilles. « Je pense qu’on a toujours été étrangement compatibles.  
\- Je veux deux soirées avec toi le week-end. »  
   
Alicia la dévisage, puis sourit chaleureusement tandis qu’elle sent un enivrant mélange de soulagement et d’excitation se répandre dans tout son corps. « Je suis sûre qu’on peut trouver un compromis. »  
   
Kalinda lui rend son sourire. Elles se contemplent mutuellement pendant de longues minutes, Alicia totalement incapable de détourner le regard du bonheur qu’elle lit dans les yeux de Kalinda.  
   
« Bon, juste histoire d’être sûre qu’on est bien d’accord : on va commencer à sortir ensemble mais éviter de s’étouffer mutuellement, je t’aime, tu m’aimes, et tout ça nous convient à toutes les deux. Ca te semble correct ? Pas d’objections ?  
\- Pas d’objections.  
\- Bon, entendu. Contente qu’on ait réglé ça.  
\- Entendu. »  
   
Nouveaux sourires. Nouveaux regards. Alicia réalise à quel point elle avait envie de juste pouvoir _regarder_ Kalinda, la contempler toute entière.  
   
« On a fait les choses un peu dans le désordre. » dit-elle au bout d’un moment.  
   
« C’est-à-dire ?  
\- C’est-à-dire, la tirade du serment d’amour éternel avant même de s’être embrassées.  
\- Mmm, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit grave, du moment qu’on finit par le faire.  
\- Je suppose que c’est vrai. »  
   
Une pause. Le cœur d’Alicia menace de lui bondir hors de la poitrine. Elle se demande distraitement comment elle va s’en sortir si jamais on en arrive vraiment au sexe, mais décide qu’elle va bien parvenir à se débrouiller.  
   
« Alors ? Tu m’embrasses ?  
\- Moi ? C’est moi qui dois faire tout le boulot ? »  
   
Mais Kalinda vient rejoindre Alicia et s’agenouille devant elle. Son sourire s’évanouit tandis qu’elles se rapprochent, la tension nerveuse apparente sur son visage, et Alicia tend la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue.  
   
« On pourrait attendre que j’aie regardé cette série si tu veux. Au cas où je m’y prendrais mal.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce sera la peine. » Elle a l’air plus nerveuse qu’Alicia ne l’a jamais vue, mais se penche pourtant lentement, et l’embrasse très doucement, si tendrement qu’Alicia soupire de plaisir. Kalinda l’embrasse à nouveau, un peu plus fort, et Alicia répond à l’identique, tandis que son corps s’embrase et qu’un flot de chaleur se répand dans ses veines.  
   
Elle ignore totalement pendant combien de temps elles s’embrassent. Lorsqu’elles se séparent, elle sent la rougeur de son visage en feu et réalise qu’elle est hors d’haleine. Elle est stupéfaite de voir que Kalinda est tout aussi affectée, haletante, les yeux encore clos.  
   
« Hé », dit-elle doucement.  
   
Kalinda ouvre les yeux. « Hé.  
\- Viens t’asseoir avec moi. »  
   
Kalinda la regarde, perplexe.  
   
« Sur mes genoux. Viens là. »  
   
Kalinda la regarde comme si elle était devenue folle, alors Alicia la tire pour la relever, et après un peu de résistance initiale, parvient à la faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle la serre étroitement dans ses bras pour prévenir les tentatives d’évasion, et pose une main sur sa nuque pour l’encourager à se blottir. Cela prend un moment, mais après quelques minutes de murmures et de plaintes peu convaincantes, Kalinda se détend peu à peu et se fond dans leur étreinte.  
   
Elles restent assises là plusieurs minutes, enlacées, à écouter les bruits étouffés de la ville, loin en-dessous d’elles.  
   
« J’aime vraiment beaucoup ton nouvel appartement.  
\- Oui.  
\- La vue est bien plus belle d’ici, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Mmm, si. »  
   
Alicia lui dépose un baiser au sommet du crâne, resserre un peu plus son étreinte, et regarde au loin, vers l’horizon qui l’appelle.


End file.
